


What do you want, Jimmy?

by RKE14B



Category: Star Trek
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKE14B/pseuds/RKE14B
Summary: Daddy kink- Leonard H. McCoyBaby boy - James T. KirkCharacters with attitudes too altered with respect to any official work of Star Trek.Sex between these two men, no character is mine.All the savagery is totally fictitious, if you do not like this genre, I will not be responsible for trauma or psychological damage.I'm leaving because I do not want to explain the existence of this.





	What do you want, Jimmy?

Omniscient

On a day like any other, he was on the famed USS Enterprise, the chief doctor: Leonard H McCoy.  
Doing the tedious routine work: reports.

After a brief refueling stop on an M-class planet, most of the crew members displayed disgusting welts all over their bodies, including famed and self-centered Captain James Tiberius Kirk.

That at that moment he was sitting comfortably at the doctor's desk, drinking a little whiskey. Not wearing his usual gold uniform (instead he wore a gray short-sleeved T-shirt and black pants that perfectly marked his firm backside.)

-I told you, Bones, there's no more time for isolation, the only one that still does not go away is the hives at all (and it could well be just an unknown birthmark) so I think we can take out the others in their cabins and me too-

Jim said as he pointed a finger at me holding the empty glass of whiskey.

-No Jim, you do not leave, the others do, but you stay here, I need to evaluate the evolution of your body before the radiation, I can not let you go without knowing what could happen, besides, you know very well that your Allergies are usually very severe-

Said the opposite removing the glass from his hand leaving it aside and with a firm voice, for Kirk to stop complaining.

-I understand, I want to continue with this damn trip, or I'm going to go crazy! - Said already more loose because of alcohol.

-Dam it be Jim! It's your stupid health !!! -

Apparently the "nice" captain was frightened a little with tremendous shout, as he lowered his head and his eyes showed a slight flash of regret, which disappeared after a thick layer of discomfort and the typical look of "angry", which did not more than tenderness.

-I already told you I'm fine McCoy!  
\- I'm not interested Kirk! -  
-You're nobody to tell me what to do, idiot! -

That made the brunette angry.

And a lot.

That sweet bunny had just gotten into the wolf's den.

Without losing a single minute, the older man came dangerously close to Jim, staying right in the middle of his legs and starting to bite his neck.

The colors rose to his face with singular speed.

-B ~ Bones, what are you doing? -

said Jim accompanied by sighs and moans.

\- What do you think captain? It is being examined by me, of course, a thorough review - he said with a hoarse voice and mocking tone, he knew how it worked, the more foolish he got, the more he would hurt later.

But apparently Jimmy had some kind of masochistic vein that never told him when it was time to close his mouth.

\- Do not you prefer that I do a thorough review? Doctor ... HA! - said the blonde with an attempt at mockery, but that was silenced by a stronger bite in his throat. Causing a higher moan.

Jim's shirt did not take even two seconds to fly through the air just like anything that was still on Bones's desk, but the latter did not care in the least and the minor cared even less.

-He has !! B ~ Bon ~ HA !! Doctor !!! "moaned the blonde when McCoy took one of her nipples between his teeth and gave him a small bite.

-Jimmy boy. You have no idea what I'm about to do with you ...- said grunt McCoy as he took his hair in his hands and gave a slight pull that pulled the blond's head back and pulled a gasp of excitement from his throat .

\- Go ahead, Doctor ... - said with all the intention to direct his hand to the opposite crotch, however, grabbed him by the wrist before he reached that huge erection, which he just raised his blue eyes excitement Celeste to penetrating dark blue eyes, letting see the red marks on his neck, which would remind him who was in charge there and what happens if they make Leonard McCoy angry ...

\- Jim, my little boy, today you are punished, Do you want to punish Jimmy? - Said the dominant now pushing him to lie on the desk, while tangling his legs around the waist of Bones and he took his member giving a slight squeeze, increasing the excitement in the environment.

-YES! Punish me Doctor! - Moaned the sweet and delicious Captain as he held his hands over his head and held them together.

McCoy walked a few steps away from Kirk, who felt cold, alone, but he recovered the heat immediately when he saw him turn over the writing and take from one of the drawers a rope and a small box that probably contained nothing decent.

-Would you expect this to happen McCoy? - Said the blonde while the other was throwing everything that was still on the desk. And he took the dolls of the child over his head with a tight knot.

-No, Captain, it's just a precaution in case something like this happened ... - he said near his ear, making his crotch jump with his voice hoarse and full of anger towards him, which he loved.

The doctor took Jim's legs and began to lower his tight pants along with his underwear. Jim watched expectantly every action of the man.

Each garment on the blond's body went away.

Once this happened, the brunette returned to his place between Jim's legs and began to rub his crotch against the younger; I felt the hard bulge against her buttocks.

A few seconds later, Leonard was kneeling between Kirk's open legs, his middle finger full of lubricant, previously found in a black box, ready to start dilate the smaller one. Without any kind of mercy.

When he inserted the first finger the captain already shouted like a desperate golfa.

-Doctor ... Doctor ... I need it ... Please- I gasp desperate the youngest.

\- What do you need, Jimmy? Tell me or I can not help you- The other replied with an "innocent" smile on his face while adding two other fingers with ease.

-Doctor ... I need it ... Inside ... please ...- said the younger one with some embarrassment.

Hearing those words was like magic, in a second, Leonard pulled his erection from his pants and Kirk was on the floor on his knees, ready to suck the penis of his best friend and now lover (?.

-Open the mouth Jimmy boy- the latter obeyed submissive and in a second he had his mouth full of the doctor's member.

-That's ... always so desirous why you get it, child ... You can be very good submissive if you propose, Jimmy ...- said the older man with a hoarse voice.

Meanwhile, Jim was on the floor happy to know that his Doctor liked him so much.

-It's enough, up-said McCoy when he felt he was coming.

Lifting Jim from the floor and putting him back to his height, he pushed him against the wall.

-ha !! - moaned the youngest.

-you are beginning to despair with your screams of bitch in heat Jimmy, shut up or I'll have to gag you - said the Doctor near his face.

The captain of the Enterprise found himself evaluating whether or not he wanted to be gagged, which he finally decided did not bother him at all.

-Go ahead sir, you said you would punish me HA! - said the blond and then give a loud cry when McCoy took the base of his sensitive erection.

-Well, remember that I warned you ...-

The taller one took Jim from the restraints on his wrists and took him out of the office, into the nursing room, where everyone had already left (it was late and there were no emergencies) they walked to the door of this, where Kirk asked :

\- Will you take me to the room like that? What if someone sees us? - he said with red cheeks red.

"I do not care, I'm not the naked one," the doctor said in his stern voice.

Kirk did not have time to reply when the door was opened.

They left there and walked the path to the Doctor's bedroom, which was on the same floor as the infirmary.

Thanks to the work of some benevolent deity, they did not meet anyone.

Once out of Bones' room, the oldest entered the access code and took Jim inside.

As soon as the door closed Bones cornered Kirk against the wall, where he brought his hands tied over his head, beginning to kiss with ferocity his mouth and rubbing their bodies in a way to tempt the child, tracing a path of kisses and bites up to the captain's jaw, who moaned with every touch in his crotch.

Doctor McCoy finally got fed up with Jim's screams, threw him to the bed abruptly, took from his drawer a small gag with a red ball in the center, and put it on his Captain saying:

-I told you, child, now it's totally forbidden for you to scream- said the doctor with dark eyes as he took Jim's legs and opened it to observe his needy entrance.

The other blushed furiously and looked away from Bones's actions.

Seconds later, the doctor decided that he did not have to take more time to apply a dignified punishment for his loud cries to the child. So he began to remove his blue shirt with slow and tempting movement for Jim, who watched him with a look between scared and totally ecstatic.

The older man proceeded to remove his pants but was left with his black boxers.

Once he was ready, he brought his face to the boy's on his bed and said, almost in a whisper, as he stroked his penis slowly:

\- What do you prefer, Jim? A whip or that I only hit you with the hand on the buttocks? - said the doctor knowing that he was gagged.

-... Mhfno - pronounced the blond as he could.

\- I understand, I think it was an excellent choice Jimmy- said the other joker while looking for his riding whip black leather.

Captain Kirk watched with horrified eyes when the doctor took out the device and another box that he identified as that of McCoy's toys.  
Resting it upside down on the bed and tying it to the headboard, with the help of a black rope. He left his ass completely exposed and at his disposal.  
-Well Jimmy, today I'm not going to ask you to count, there will be too many to corroborate the list, do you have any idea why? - Asked the dark stroking the tip of the whip the blonde's buttocks.

The boy in his bed did not make a sound, since he was not entirely sure if Bones wanted an answer.

\- You will be punished for disobeying the doctor's orders, and for insisting that he leave you alone, that's why it's your punishment today, do you want Jimmy to do it? Do you want me to hit you so hard in that beautiful ass of yours that you have a hard time walking? -

At this time Jim felt totally lost and unable to reason, so his body reacted on its own by moving his head energetically up and down, closing his eyes due to a small pinch of Bones on his right buttock.

-What a good boy Jimmy, maybe that's why you fucked hard from behind, Would you like that too? - McCoy asked as he pushed the handle of the whip into the red entrance of Jim, who let out a loud choked cry, full of need.

\- Mhhhhhhham !!! - The boy regretted the moment that cry left his throat, now he was fucked.

-SHUT UP KIRK !!! - McCoy bocifer and then give the first whipping in Jim's ass.

One after another, the whipping resounded throughout the room. (If this one was not soundproofed surely all the crew of the ship would know for a long time that the famous James T. Kirk liked to receive and that he was harshly punished by the always grumpy and faithful Chief Medical Officer: Leonard H. McCoy.

Leonard beat the captain of the ship relentlessly and he simply moaned loudly in a delicious mixture of pain and strange excitement.

Suddenly the blows stopped and McCoy's voice was heard loud in Jim's ear.

-I'll take the gag and fuck you, very hard, as you like ... And I warn you Jim, if I hear a single cry that does not say something similar to lord or daddy, I'll get it right then and there , I'll leave you in bed, with a vibrator fitted in the ass and a ring in the penis, and I swear I'm leaving Jimmy, do you understand? - the stern doctor said as he took the boy's hair and pulled it to bring his mouth to your child's ear.

Kirk listened attentively to the doctor's speech and moving his head up and down McCoy began to remove the device from his mouth now slightly sore, before he could even say something the older one took off the only garment that covered him, took the blond by the waist and released him from the ties that held him to the bed, to raise him to his lap leaning his strong chest on the pale back of Jim (with some red marks caused by the welts) and beginning to rub his member without any shame against the entrance of the blonde.

Who gave slight whining pronouncing the word "Daddy" barely audibly.

-Come Jimmy, I know you want to scream, you're content, go small, scream and moan for me- said the doctor beginning to pinch the other's hard nipples with an expert hand, as well as caressing his sweaty body with the other.

-D ~ Doctor! Po ~ please ... n ~ ne ~ I need ...- she said with her breath cut between the blonde and struggling to keep her mind fixed on the request.

\- Tell me Jimmy, Tell me what you need ...- asked the brunette with a shaking breath as he twisted Jim's little buttons.

-I need it! Mmh! .. S ~ sir! Ha! .. Please ... I want you inside me! He has!-

The blonde was rubbing with frantic interest in the crotch Bones, which is simply take it from the waist with one hand just lifted his legs and with the other hand, took his penis and aligning it with the entrance of the Captain was buried in the completely, sitting back to the smallest in his legs. With the satisfying sound of Jim's incomprehensible groans coming out loud from his mouth.

-HE HAS! Doct ~ Ha! Daddy! !! ~ Ah! -

The boy felt so good ... So full ... With that huge cock inside of him, those hands taking him from the waist, with that strong and sweaty chest rubbing against him ... He was in the sky, seeing stars .. .

-Always so ... Ha! Tight Jimmy Boy, always ready for me ...- said the doctor biting the boy's neck and beginning to move inside him.

-HE HAS!! Daddy !!! PLUS! PLEASE! HA, HA, AH, AH Mmm! - he shouted when the doctor directed the attacks to the area where his "sweet spot" was and rubbed his penis to the rhythm of the penetrations.

\- Do you like Jimmy? He has? Do you still want a little bitch? "Bones asked when Jim just moaned nonsense. To which the blonde only nodded his head affirmatively with eyes tight with pleasure.

As soon as he saw Jim's gesture he took it again from the waist, put it face down on the bed, leaving his perfect ass in the air, where he kept moving restlessly.

-Ha !! ... D ~ doctor! I ~ I need more! More! "Demanded the captain, his voice damaged by the cries he gave when the major was right in his prostate.

\- How are things ordered Jimmy? - said the doctor slowing the pace of his lunge in the ass of Kirk

\- PLEASE!! Get me like you bitch !! Please! - said the youngest to feel that McCoy slowed the pace of the attacks, at this, Kirk moved against the crotch of the opponent, desperately trying to penetrate himself.

The one named above hurriedly obeyed the order, increasing speed, Jim's groans flooding the entire place, as well as the sound of wet blows every time McCoy decided that Jim was going over the line and slapped him on the buttocks, things that elicited more moans from the little captain.

Several minutes passed when Leonard decided that Jim needed another position, so he chose to turn the child over so that he could see his pleasure face when he reached orgasm.

Staying right in the middle of Jim's legs, and noticing that the boy was trying to relieve the pressure in his groin with his hands tied by his wrists, he said:

-Jimmy, stop trying to touch you, you're still punished, you do not want Daddy to get mad and leave you tied up in bed without coming, do you? - he asked, putting his hands on his head again.

-N ~ no, sir! But ... It hurts a lot, please ... let me come! ...- said the child assuming his role as Sugar baby.

\- You'll do it, little Jimmy, but there's only one condition. I need you to do it with me inside you, understood? - he said.

-S ~ yes! Daddy! "The Captain of the Enterprise whimpered.

Dr. McCoy began to move in a rhythm that made the little boy go crazy under him.

Minutes later Kirk began to tighten the body, in a known sign that his orgasm was approaching quickly, McCoy noticed, and further increasing the speed of his penetration and taking Jim's hard nipples he did reach the waiting ecstasy, staining the abdomen and chest of both.

\- HAAA !!!!! DADYYY !!! - It was the scream that Kirk gave when being whipped by the orgasm so longed for

-Dime Jimmy ... Who is the only one who can have you like that? Can someone else do what I do with you? Who is your damned owner? Did Jimmy? Who ?! - the doctor spoke once he felt arriving, taking Jim by the legs and sending a great wave of pleasure through the sensitive body of the child.

-Only YOU DADDY !!! - He cried with a face of pleasure that made Bones explode inevitably.

The youngest of the two felt full, more full than he felt with that huge cock inside, it was ecstatic from the first time he had tried it, you could say that the member, the punishments and that strange game of his Officer doctor were his biggest addictions and, by far, the ones that give him the most pleasure.

The Doctor felt himself die and go to heaven, to then return to life and find the best of visits. They could call him sick, degenerate, or damn pedophile, but nobody would ever understand the happiness that invaded him when that little boy cried out because of him while he has such an orgasm that he no longer remembers anything but the fact that HE is "HIS owner and MR".

As soon as both of them had recovered their breath, they were hugged for a while longer, (with Bones still inside Jim) in silence, until he was interrupted by Kirk's still affected voice.

\- Daddy ... You owe me one-

\- And why? - replied the other confused near his ear

-To leave my sore ass-answered the blond making a pout.

-I feel Jimmy, but you must understand, you were very bad ... but I will reward you - said the brunette in the ear of the youngest, while passing a naughty hand for his red and painful backside. Making a sound of complaint from Jim's lips.

\- What do you have in mind Daddy? - He said as he was embraced by the waist by the doctor behind him.

\- What do you think new clothes ?, A dress maybe? - Leonard asked with some amused tone in his voice.

\- I do not think so, daddy, why not a new shirt? Mine must be very broken in your office - he said trying to turn to see McCoy and without achieving anything

\- Okay, now, sleep little Jim- he said leaving a kiss on the captain's shoulder and giving him a strong spank.

\- Oh! - exclaimed Jim with annoyance

-Quiet little, it's okay-said McCoy kissing the back and neck of the little captain

\- Can I have a Daddy bath? I'm dirty, "Kirk asked quietly.

\- No, I think I'll take you in the morning again, I want you to stay like that-

\- As ordered Daddy - Said Kirk settling back against McCoy and this giving one last slap on the opposite ass, stronger than the previous one.

\- AY! Hey, that hurt! - exclaimed the young man.

-I did not hear any complaints before, Jimmy boy- said the other with a playful laugh.

The boy blushed to the ears and with a pout on his lips he settled with his back against the chest of the major, making the penis inside him touch his prostate again, pulling out another moan.

\- Rest Jimmy Boy, a long morning awaits you before starting work ...- McCoy said hugging the captain harder, who was beginning to fall asleep.

End

Today in the day of the healthy and innocent mind, I give you this present, good night.


End file.
